A Simple, I Love You
by Anime Peep202
Summary: Hayate's thoughts and feelings towards Himeno. Will he be able to confess his love to her now? Or will Goh, Mannen and the two younger ones be there to cause trouble? And this leaves Himeno clueless...as usual.


.A Simple, I Love You.   
  
Disclaimer: Have I ever wished of owning Pretear and all of its bishy guys? Yes...Yes I have. Have I ever owned it in real life...No...but dreams do count...don't they? ;;  
  
Authors Note: A one shot ((maybe, depends on the reviews)) on Himeno and Hayate's relationship after they defeat Takako. ((Sorry if I spelled any names wrong! )) I am in a fluffy mode right now and wanted to try something other then Naruto. Heehee! Hope ya enjoy this one also! .

===============================================  
  
A Simple, I Love You

It had been two months now since the incident with Takako. _Two whole months_! Everyone had settled down and people began working on getting rid of Fenral's Tree roots. They were so gigantic that some were still be taken away after two months. They had also begun working on reconstructing Awayuki Island. Many people had been shocked and scared by the giant tree and fled the island. But, more and more people slowly returned, though still slightly afraid. Reporters and the news had gotten very excited at Fenral and wouldn't leave the Awayuki residence alone. That's why Himeno had moved to Leafina along with all of the knights and Takako.  
  
She found that she enjoyed Leafina much much more anyways, then the Awayuki Mansion. Here, she could go wherever she wanted and didn't have to worry about a curfew. If she ever got bored or missed her family and friends on the other side she could always just go through the gate which led exactly into the Awayuki garden. Yes...life was good here...There were no worries about Seeds or the Princess of Disaster. Since, after all, Takako was now **madly** in love with Sasame and now wouldn't even think about harming _a flower_. Takako...she had changed so much when she thought Sasame had died.  
  
Himeno smiled thinking back at those painful, yet good, memories. Of course, then again, so had everyone. And when everyone thought **she** had died...what did they think? Were they hurt? Angry? Sad? Himeno shook her head, looking up at the bright blue sky that occasionally would have beautiful birds fly in it. _No_...This wasn't the time to be thinking about anything so depressing. She was the Pretear and had training to do!  
  
"**Yeah**!!" Himeno yelled, agreeing with herself, while jumping off the ground and doing a pose.  
  
She heard a muffled chuckle come from behind her and quickly turned around. Who was there? And who saw that incredibly ridiculous pose that she just made?! Hopefully it was just Mannen, Shin, and Hajime...**and not Hayate**. She irked when she saw who it was. _Boy_, the heavens sure didn't like her too much today. It was Hayate...  
  
"Wh-What's so funny?!" She asked, cheeks flaming.  
  
How **dare** the Knight of Wind make a fool of her! Her cheeks flamed harder...if that was possible.  
  
"I think of all people you should know, _Tulip Head_." Replied the dark haired boy...er...man coolly.  
  
"**TUL-TULIP HEAD**?!" Himeno screeched, now enraged at being made fun of.  
  
Hayate smirked. Himeno shot him a glare of daggers. It was so easy to annoy her. One simple comment and she would get heated over nothing. That's one of the things he loved about her. Yes, _loved_. He realized how much she meant to him when he thought that she had died. He it almost remembered all to clearly... remembered crying silently over her dead body thinking,  
  
'This can't be true. I was to protect her from harm. To be her knight and for her to be my princess, that I would always love and protect. Besides...I still needed to tell her...But...is that hope gone now? No...it can't be...Just...one kiss for... my princess...'  
  
He remembered... slowly lowering his head down to her sleeping body and kissing her. Her lips...they tasted like..._candy_. Something that would fit perfectly with her. He reminisced...But his thoughts were cut short by Himeno inquiring,  
  
"Hayate...what was that thing that one thing you wanted to tell me after we defeated Takako?"  
  
She had obviously calmed down from being called Tulip Head. Now it was **his** turn to turn beet red.  
  
"I-it...was nothing. Don't think about or remember that I ever said it." He lied, turning his back to her so she wouldn't see his cherry red face.  
  
He began to walk away quickly muttering something about training and Pretear. Oh, how he _wished_ to tell her...but, it was too soon. He didn't want to rush this all. No, time and the right moment was needed. Plus, he had no idea how she felt about him! She didn't even know that he had _kissed_ her.  
  
"**Awww**! Come on Hayate!! Tell me! I won't tell anyone else, promise!" Himeno cried at him running after him and giving him a hug from behind.  
  
_Big. Mistake._ Hayate tensed at this open gesture and his face...no his whole body, turned beet red. Sweat began to perspire on his forehead and he didn't know how to react. Usually, it was him that was open...or at least **tried** to be. He was the one that usually came looking for her or holding her.... But...it seemed as though either the Heavens were playing a cruel trick on him _or_ gracing him. Which one, he did not know. At the moment he thought of it as a mixture of both. He was snapped out of his thoughts, again, by, yet again, Himeno saying quietly,  
  
"Please...Hayate...tell me. I promise I won't laugh at what you have to say either."  
  
The Knight of Wind gulped. He could feel her breathing on his back and it was sending jolts of sensations to his brain that he had never felt before. What was this feeling? Was it...love? Maybe...Just maybe...this was the _moment_ that he could tell her...Slowly he turned around in the Pretear's embrace. Hayate did not force, nor pull away from her. Himeno looked up at him with pleading eyes and he felt as though he would turn into a puddle if not for her.  
  
"Himeno...the thing...that...I wanted to tell you was..." Hayate began, looking down into her pink, yet somehow orange, also, sparkling eyes.  
  
'Gods...Her eyes are beautiful...' Hayate thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, go on Hayate." Was her only reply, besides also an encouraging smile to him.  
  
"The thing I wanted to tell you was-"  
  
**_CRASH!!!!!_**

And down fell Mannen, Goh, Haijime, and Shin...from a tree...the one right beside them. Himeno automatically let go of Hayate and, blushing furiously, turned around.  
  
"ARRRG!!! HAIJIME!! WHY'D YA MOVE?!?!?! HE WAS JUST ABOUT TOO SAY IT!!!" exploded, a pissed off, Mannen.  
  
"Well, maybe if you wouldn't have been shoving your foot onto my back then I wouldn't have moved!" Haijime shot back at the oldest of the three.  
  
"Awww **crap**! He was just about to say it," the Knight of Fire sighed, "oh well! There's always another time! Just don't forget to bring the camera next time!"  
  
Hayate was filling with rage...they were going to what?! No. There wasn't going to be a next time for those three. Not Shin, he could get off. The Knight of Plants was too young to understand any of what was going on anyways. And Haijime...he wouldn't get beaten _too_ bad. But he should have known by then what would be right or wrong. Goh and Mannen...**they**, on the other hand, were a different subject. He began to shake with rage when finally he couldn't hold it in and screamed,  
  
"**_NEXT TIME?!?! THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!!! GOH! MANNEN! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!_**"  
  
All habitats within a five mile radius heard that one. Birds flew from the trees fearfully and all wild life scurried away. All hoping that whatever that thing was...wasn't coming their way.  
  
Goh, Mannen, Shin, Haijime, and Himeno all stared at him.  
  
'Wow..._**never**_..._**EVER**_... get Hayate pissed off...' They all thought harmonically.

==============================================

Cat: Hmmmm...should I continue this and make it into a story with actual chapters? --  
  
Dannee: I think so. You've been obsessing over Naruto WAY too much for a healthy person.  
  
Cat: ::Sweat drops:: Heh...so, there's nothin' wrong with likin' Naruto! XP  
  
Dannee: No. I'm not saying there isn't. Your just obsessing. And, I don't think that's very healthy.  
  
Cat: ::Glares daggers at Dannee:: Since when did you become so concerned about my health?! And, at that, a health freak!?  
  
Dannee: ::Shrugs:: I'm not a health freak. I just don't another person that I know to become a stick.  
  
Cat: ::Shudders:: Awww! Dannee is concerned about me! Kawaii! ::Smiles stupidly::  
  
Dannee:: ::states bluntly:: No. I am not.  
  
Cat: ::Falls over:: Nani? Oh well! Well...aside from...that... "" Please! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! Review! Your sweet reviews will help me decide if this should become a story or stay one shot! 


End file.
